Para el chico que pude haber conocido
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Como cuando la vida corresponde al fino hilo de posibilidades que te ocurren cuando tus segundos giran entorno a quien no se conoce, cuando los suspiros salen por ese que te roba el aliento y te hace sonreir de pura dicha solo por compartir asiento o camino, verte en aquel lugar, sin duda, fue el mas grande acontecimiento en mi vida y tan pronto como llegaste te fuiste... breve...


**Hi, tanto tiempo.**

 **quiero dejar en claro primero que nada que esta historia, drabble... one-shot, como quieran llamarle, no me pertenece a mi sino a mi novia, me ofreci amablemente a subirla porque es injusto que no vea la luz uvu... para verificar esto pueden ir a wattpad al perfil de ShinobuTakatsuki5.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten y recuerden que ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a su creador Himaruya Hidekaz**

Es extraño como suceden las cosas… pero al parecer nuestra historia decidió ser así. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, iba en 3er año de secundaria al igual que tú, pero a diferencia tuya siempre fui el chico tímido y callado que no sobresalía de lo normal; nada extraordinario y fuera de lo común aparte de sus buenas calificaciones y un comportamiento intachable… conocido solo por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero tildado por muchos como raro, solo por ser el tipo de persona que prefiere estar en casa leyendo algún manga o viendo alguna serie de su animación favorita, o simplemente dibujando… para muchos eso era sinónimo de rareza. Pero me pregunto porque para ti no, siendo el más popular de todos… me fije que me observabas un día en la biblioteca, desde ese día me di cuenta de muchas otras veces que me mirabas.

Pienso también que era solo casualidad que nos fuésemos siempre en el mismo autobús, siempre a la misma hora temprano estabas allí en la parada del autobús, al igual que a la salida de la escuela… quizá solo era mi absurda imaginación; eso fue… hasta que un día tropecé contigo, te sonrojaste y te excusaste con palabras atropelladas y torpes… ese fue el único día que cruzamos palabras y ese fue el día en el que supe que me gustabas y posiblemente… yo también a ti.

Me da nostalgia, ira y tristeza cuando pienso en cuantas cosas pudimos haber disfrutado juntos, en cuanto pudimos haber salido… en cuantos momentos felices y tristes pudimos haber compartido, en cuantas veces lloraste sin un apoyo a tu lado, en cuantas veces no pude abrazarte, en cuantas veces te hice falta… en la vez que tu hermano dijo que era tiempo de superar todo y te inscribió en una nueva escuela alejándote de amigos y personas que pudiesen tenderte una mano… en los momentos en que estabas allí parado junto a la parada de autobús y en el momento en que abordabas, me pregunto… si hubiésemos logrado salir, si nos hubiésemos besado, si hubiésemos llegado al punto de escondernos para vernos en secreto por culpa de nuestros hermanos, si hubiésemos entregado todo por el otro para amarnos completamente… si al día siguiente nos hubiésemos arrepentido o hubiésemos reído de lo sucedido… si nos hubiésemos casado… o irnos a vivir juntos y envejecer amando cada detalle que cambiaba con el tiempo… me pregunto… si al conocerme, me hubieses seguido amando.

Me he preguntado muchas veces como hubiesen sido nuestras vidas, si ese frio día de invierno no hubiese llegado, si ese frio día de invierno no hubieses sido tú el que sería atropellado… si ese frio día de invierno no hubiese tenido que empujarte lejos y haberte visto llorar… aún recuerdo tu rostro… esas mejillas rojas por el frio y esa nariz perfilada, roja también por las lágrimas incesantes que caían por tus mejillas… y esa voz; esa voz que podía hacerme ver mundos de color rosa. Yo… por el contrario, solo quería que estuvieses bien, que no lloraras… pues estabas a salvo y con mi casi imperceptible y temblorosa voz pude decirte al fin que te amaba… y entre hipos y lágrimas recibí las mismas dulces palabras; solo pude torpemente secar algo de tus lágrimas, sentir el dulce, tibio y suave roce de tus labios con los míos;… y luego de eso, nada, todo quedo en silencio y no sentí más dolor. A lo lejos sentí tu llanto… un llanto como el de un niño, tan estruendoso y afligido que me partía el alma, intente decirte que estaría bien, pero… estaba claro que ya no me verías.

Me pregunto… si no me hubieses conocido jamás… ¿llorarías tan fuerte por un chico invisible? , me pregunto si me hubieses abrazado tan fuerte… si también no hubieses querido separarte de mí frio cuerpo… si me hubieses besado tantas veces, aun sabiendo que no te respondería. Ahora te puedo decir, en este mi último deseo… TE ESPERARE… no importa cuánto pase, no importa cuántos siglos tarde, no importa cuántas vidas me lleve, nos volveremos a ver, y esta vez… no te dejare…

Hasta siempre… mi querido ojos esmeralda. Te amo ARTHUR.


End file.
